onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:CoyoteDork/CoyoteDork's Review on "Dreamcatcher"
SPOILER WARNING! ---- CoyoteDork's Review on "Dreamcatcher" ---- ---- Hello huntis, After a pretty good start to Season 5 - a good start, not great start - the series seemed to take a turn for the worse. Not so surprisingly, this episode was written by Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis and apparently directed by some guy named Tyrone. ---- ---- It's a rare episode that inspires me to write a review about it (I don't actually think I've reviewed an episode before) but "Dreamcatcher" was just so terrible I had to say something - especially since fans are loving it! Totally illogical to me! The teaser for this episode was pretty good, was fine enough. I enjoyed Merlin and his interactions with the Dark One (Vortigan?). It was creepy and I liked it, despite it being a rip off of the Harpies from Game of Thrones Season 5. I'm pretty sure she is his lover, the girl he talked about, which is why he wasn't able to stab her/it/him with the dagger, so I'm quite interested and excited to see his back story and how she becomes dark. Buuut then he turned into a tree and that just really didn't make much sense. Why a tree of all things? Why not just kill him? Moo. Oh, and how the frick did Emma just get a Dreamcatcher? The whole episode just seem quite fast paced (but in the bad way) things were happening to quickly and most of it didn't even make sense. Last episode Emma was learning how to let go of the Darkness and then all of a sudden she's ULTRA evil this episode ripping out little girl's hearts. I don't like that we just have to accept Emma yolo had a dreamcatcher and yolo used it to learn that Arthur is evil, put a spell on her parents and wants to kill Merlin. By the way, why does Arthur want to kill Merlin now? Because he sent him on a quest that made him obsessed? It was only last episode Arthur was still obsessed by the quest. Why the sudden change and desire to kill Merlin. Ugh. Wtf. Anyway cursed Snow was fabulous when she got angry and asked Regina if she lost of power of comprehension. I've decided I now only want Henry in small doses. I was really enjoying his character in Season 5 up until this episode, and I don't want to be too harsh on Jared, since he is only 15, but his acting is well and truly awful. In fact, I will be harsh. Ten year old Deion from Devious Maids was awesome. He is clunky, he cannot speak, he cannot express emotions with his voice or face...he's just an awkward teen. He needs to stick a cork in his mouth and learn how to annunciate. I found myself just laughing when I was supposed to be sad for Henry - when he was getting friendzoned and when he later cried to his parents. Please get better, all I can say. But you won't. I hope you read this Jared. The writing this episode was also possibly the worst the series has ever seen to be quite honest. Never has the laziness and repetitiveness in dialogue been more apparent than in this episode. From the boring dialogue shared between most characters (Henry promising to find Violet's horse for example) to actually just copying scenes from previous episodes (Regina and Emma persuading Henry to ask Violet on a date, reminding him he's a stranger from another land - hey Charming 5x02). Adam and Eddy are really bad at their jobs. Like really. Why they chose to write this episode I'll never know. Why would anybody want to be responsible for this piece of trash. I'd remove my name from the credits if this were one of mine. The episode was nothing special, so why A&E decided to write it, who knows. Maybe they wanted to be the ones to claim they wrote Emma ripping out a child's heart, but that's all I can really think of. They need to stick to exciting adventures and focus less on the more dialogue heavy episodes. The Season 3 finale was great. Do more of that. Merlin's return was moo and Arthur was so frickin out of character being so angry and mean to Regina/Emma. For all he knew they were just smoking pot near the tree, not like he could see their tiny ritual set up. I'd totally forgotten I was mad at Zelena not appearing because of how bad everything else in the episode was, but c'mon. Her being absent is just ridiculous now. She hasn't been seen in Storybrooke since she returned in the final scene of 5x01. I'm almost certain she'll be absent from the next episode, which will mean she's in the last 5 episodes of the season and I'm pretty sure she's been missing this long so she can return with a baby bump or something. Cos HA. Zelena how does it feel to be the new Belle? Speaking of, congrats for pointing out Excalibur is connected to the dagger, thanks, not like we've heard that before. Also like everything said in the Storybrooke scene at the fair when Arthur, Hook and Snowing were talking about the dagger and Excalibur. How stupid do A&E really think their fans are? :( I'm sure there's lots more I can complain about, but I'm going to finish by talking about what I enjoyed! Emma ripping out Violet's heart was totally bae and actually shocking, so good for them. Also Merida and Rumples scenes were all very enjoyable (both?). Merida is so fun and her actor is fantastic. She has a great energy and she connects really well with Robert (who we all know is great so yeah don't really have to say much). I love that Merida is going to use Belle to make Rumple BRAVE and I cannot wait for next episode because hunting down Belle with arrows looks sexy as hell. I'll finish with my favourite quote from the episode: That is just the biggest fat lie ever so shut your ugly lying boat mouth Henry. She said she wanted to be your friend. Stop being such a drama baby. ---- Overall ---- ---- "Dreamcatcher" ---- 4 out of 10 ---- Overall I think this was a boring,repetitive and unimaginative episode that somehow managed to fool the majority of fans into thinking it was good because a little girl got her heart ripped out. I urge everyone to go back, watch the episode again and actually listen to the dialogue. Just listen and surely you'll see where this is coming from. Good job Adam and Eddy. Many greats. Such words. Bye. ---- Poll ---- Did you like "Dreamcatcher"? Yes Mixed No Category:Blog posts